Bitter
by Woozii
Summary: Las emociones se mezclan, las explosiones también. [PWP]


**Disclaimer:** HQ! y sus personajes pertenecen a Furudate-sensei.

 **NA:** He aquí el lemon que muchos habían estado esperando, con la pareja que nadie quería. Esto podría ser considerado dentro del universo de otro one-shot mío; "Marcas", aún así no es necesario leerlo para entender este [Creo. Espero].

 **Advertencias:** Lemon _explícito,_ tanto como me ha salido.

* * *

 **—Bitter—**

* * *

Cuando Tetsurou lo besa lo primero que nota es el metal en su boca y será que él se encuentra paranoico pero incluso siente el sabor de aquello. Aun así no le importa.

Apoyándolo en el sillón del departamento de Kei, cuando quedan unos cuantos minutos en que el sol se esconda por completo, lo acaricia sobre la ropa hasta que logra sacarle la camiseta. Bebe sus gemidos y nuevamente muerde su labio inferior, tirando un poco de él de manera juguetona y mezquina, deseándolo todo, anhelando cada centímetro de su piel que pueda conseguir, marcándolo en su cabeza como suyo.

Kei lo mira con sus ojos dorados que podrían derretir uno de los polos sin intentarlo realmente y siente las manos en su cuello, frías al tacto, que le generan escalofríos placenteros al tiempo que un suspiro escapa de su boca. Sus largos dedos lo alcanzan y jalan de su pelo, volviéndolo loco, haciéndole gruñir al contacto y transformándole poco a poco en un animal salvaje.

Sabe que no es su primera vez, ni segunda, ni tercera. Él mismo ha cogido con Kei anteriormente. Quizás sean en parte los celos o la posesividad que a veces le inunda pero desea romperlo.

—Kei… —susurra su nombre besando su mentón en besos húmedos que lo marcan, que hacen que su piel se erice al contacto de la humedad de la saliva contra el aire frío y sigue bajando por su cuello, lentamente, rozándolo con los dientes y disfrutando de ser él ahora quien lo estremece de esa manera.

La sensación de la ropa contra la piel le frustra pero le deleita la vista saber que Kei se halla medio desnudo. Mientras más va bajando el brillo del metal en su cuello le saluda burlón, como si intentara recordarle algo en silencio y frunce el ceño para luego agacharse, besándolo mientras pellizca su pecho con la punta del índice y el pulgar. Baja su otra mano desde el pecho, por el abdomen hasta llegar donde su miembro y acaricia sobre la ropa con manos hábiles que siempre desearon tocarlo así. Kei se retuerce, mueve sus caderas buscando más fricción y siente cómo la zona se va endureciendo, los pantalones se sienten sofocantes, apretados mientras la mano de Tetsurou sigue trabajando. Entonces alza la rodilla y acaricia sobre los jeans del moreno, sólo para verlo sucumbir también. Una sonrisa traviesa, maliciosa le acompaña y se ancha cuando se da cuenta que las cejas del mayor se fruncen mientras sigue besando su pecho. Kuroo exhala aire caliente sobre la zona sensible y luego lame una de sus tetillas. La rodilla de Kei lo presiona hasta el punto que su cabeza sólo tiene algo en mente y la sangre baja más rápido de lo que debería.

—Joder, Kei, te necesito tanto. Tu olor, tu calor —lame nuevamente su tetilla, pellizca la otra para luego retorcerla entre hábiles dedos y Kei debe morderse los labios para no gemir más, pero la sensibilidad que tiene le hace difícil la tarea. Su cabeza se siente como si estuviera llena de aire caliente en la cual todos sus pensamientos habían desaparecido, llenándose sólo con la presencia de Kuroo Tetsurou; tocándolo, amándolo, deseándolo como ningún otro anteriormente y eso le excita, le atrae a él sin que pueda evitarlo—. Me vuelve loco.

—Kuroo-san, estás impaciente —cuando Kei sonríe el metal en su lengua le saluda, otra vez, y a pesar de que a Kuroo le gustaría sentir su boca contra su polla se aguanta, porque se siente demasiado desesperado para perder tiempo en algo como eso. Para otra ocasión será. En otro momento podrá sentir la lengua de Kei rodeándolo mientras la dureza del metal le masajea. Mordisquea con la punta de sus dientes delanteros y con los colmillos, tira de la piel endurecida de su pecho—. _Ngh._

Kei jala de su propia sudadera (la cual, irónicamente se siente pegada a su cuerpo por culpa del sudor) y Tetsurou, irritado por tener que andar perdiendo el tiempo, se incorpora sobre sus rodillas haciendo equilibrio en el angosto espacio del sillón para quitársela él mismo y arrojándola a algún lado del living, sin que le importa dónde quede o qué le pase. Aprovecha para desabrochar sus jeans y los de Tsukki, sacándose los propios y bajando los de él hasta que logra decírseles adiós. En todo el proceso sus manos tiemblan y se tarda más de lo que debería. La pequeña criatura debajo suyo ríe y su cuerpo se estremece al escuchar aquello; tan único y placentero, desea hacer que su risa se transforme en gemidos incontrolables, jadeos y gritos de placer. Cuando logra su cometido, sintiéndose un poco estúpido y mirando seriamente a Kei, quien todavía ríe, vuelve a posarse encima, casi aplastándolo pero evitándolo por apoyar su peso sobre los codos.

Su piel está hirviendo y la fricción de sus cuerpos contra el otro logra hacer que ambos giman. Tetsurou, deseoso de más y escucharlo sucumbir, no pierde el tiempo para lamer nuevamente su piercing _madison._ Su mano derecha lo masajea sobre la tela de sus bóxer Calvin Klein, que ya están húmedos por el líquido pre-seminal. Se siente duro, grande y caliente. No puede evitar reírse él ahora cuando se da cuenta que sus piernas tiemblan y sus manos se aferran a lo que puede. Sus ojos se cierran y su abdomen, pecho se estremece en una respiración irregular. Puede sentir el latido desquiciado de su corazón. Su mano sigue en lo suyo, más fuerte y rápido, teniendo cuidado en la presión que genera con la punta de sus dedos y usando su boca para saborear el sudor en su piel.

Kei jadea y gime su nombre en un susurro que le enloquece. Es entonces cuando sus brazos por fin se agarran a su espalda, como a él le gusta, y está seguro que sus uñas entre sus omoplatos quedaran marcadas pero no podría importarle menos. Le encanta saber que él es capaz de hacer que el impasible de Tsukishima Kei cambie su cara estoica por una como esa y sus acciones sean tan diferentes a las que otros creen, tanto así que necesita pruebas para mostrar que realmente algo como eso pudo pasar.

Sus caderas todavía se mueven contra su voluntad, siguiendo la sensación de la masturbación que le estaban dando cuando Kei levanta la pierna, otra vez, y roza su falo sobre su bóxer. Una sonrisa maliciosa le acompaña mientras hace más fuerte, sabiendo que está duro y demasiado impaciente para seguir soportando esas cosas. Aquello genera escalofríos y electricidad que recorre cada parte de su cuerpo, inmovilizándolo durante un momento. Sin que pueda evitarlo él también se mueve para causar más fricción entre aquella sensación, como si fuera realmente un animal deseoso de su pareja.

—Chico malo —murmura entre gruñidos y es que le da lo mismo que Kei lo escuche, es más, desea que lo haga para que sepa lo que causa en él. Aprieta el miembro de Kei hasta que sabe que se va a correr. Él se mueve más, el sudor perla su piel y sus mejillas están rojas mientras le mira sabiendo que el final está cerca, pero antes de que eso pase lo suelta. Tsukki lo fulmina con la mirada. Tetsurou apoya sus frentes, observándolo fijamente a los ojos con sus pupilas dilatadas al tiempo que lame sobre los labios de Kei, besándolo con salvajismo mezclando sus salivas y enredando sus lenguas. Se separa cuando el aire se los ordena pero sus labios están húmedos y los de Tsukki también—, puedes decir "por favor", ¿no crees?

No espera respuesta.

Tener a Kei rogando sería demasiado para que pudiera soportarlo. Lo único que hace es volver a lamer su pecho, sus pezones y luego traza un camino húmedo con su lengua hasta su abdomen, recorre su piel plana y luego llega hasta su ombligo, donde besa y succiona, oyéndolo jadear y sintiendo el temblor de su cuerpo bajo el suyo. Alza su derecha y mete tres dedos en la cavidad bocal de Tsukki, quien comprende el asunto y los lame lentamente. Puede sentir el tacto del piercing entre sus dedos, en las yemas y sonríe ante la visión que le está ofreciendo. Es entonces cuando sigue su camino con la punta de su lengua, bajando por su _happy trail_ y cuando se encuentra frente a frente lame el miembro de Kei sobre la tela.

El gemido de él es tan hermoso que le hace imposible el no practicarle una felación sobre la ropa usando toda su boca hasta que las restricciones de Calvin Klein se lo impiden. Puede escuchar la manera en que él intenta completar su nombre; "K-ugo-zhan", con los intrusos dentro de su boca impidiéndoselo y no le importa, sigue con lo suyo. Lo saborea en sus papilas gustativas, y continua penetrando su boca con los dedos. Para esas alturas la saliva cae por su mentón, siguiendo por su cuello hasta un poco más abajo y sus ojos se encuentran cristalinos por culpa de las ligeras lágrimas que los nublan.

Es bello.

Cuando cree que ninguno de los dos puede aguantar más lo libera de la prisión de su boca. Su miembro está tan duro y Calvin Klein ahora es tan inútil que le causa un poco de lastima negarle un orgasmo por segunda vez consecutiva, pero una parte suya, oscura que le gusta tenerlo dominado de esa forma, sonríe ante la visión del desastre en que lo había convertido. Siente el regusto de él en su boca y lame el resto que queda en sus labios sin dejar de mirarlo. Tsukki cierra los ojos por inercia, quizás avergonzado o por algo más, no está seguro. Saca sus dedos completamente húmedos de su boca y se da cuenta que él sigue jadeando, luego con su otra mano le quita los bóxer arrastrándolos por sus piernas hasta poder deshacerse de ellos. Para el final es cuando él mismo libera su propio miembro, el cual se levanta erecto y prepotente, impaciente por lo que está por venir. Le duele.

El de Kei está igual; curvado sobre su abdomen y húmedo. Se da cinco segundos para poder admirarlo como se debe y se ve tan hermoso con su cuerpo sudado, marcado y la respiración irregular que Tetsurou cree podría correrse ahí mismo. Sólo mirándolo a él.

Sonríe y se masturba lentamente en caricias duras pero lentas. Los dedos que están ensalivados rápidamente encuentran su camino hasta la entrada de Kei y se encarga de meterlos uno por uno, lentamente para no lastimarlo. Tsukki ante los nuevos intrusos y la sensación que lo acoge jadea. Aprieta sus manos, caídas a cada lado de su cuerpo y un largo gemido se le escapa, que hace eco en el departamento vacío. Arquea la espalda con impaciencia, se mueve y sus caderas bailaban un vaivén que conoce muy bien. Tetsurou lo encuentra medio estrecho para su gusto así que se encarga de prepararlo bien y lo embiste sus dedos para dilatarlo, concentrando en su tarea continua lo suyo, gruñendo e intentando hacer lo mejor para que no le duela pero en el momento en que Kei lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados, susurrando su nombre con necesidad desesperada no puede más.

Otra vez un gruñido ronco se le escapa junto con una maldición. Saca sus dedos tan rápido que Kei se arquea más en su lugar. Se posiciona entre sus piernas lo mejor que puede y lleva la punta de su miembro hasta su entrada, presionando y lentamente lo penetra hasta la mitad. Lo cubre con su cuerpo al tiempo que apoya los brazos a cada lado de su cabeza y frunce las cejas, concentrado en ir lento para no lastimarlo, pero la sensación es tan placentera que aguantarse le parece un acto sobrenatural. El sudor corre por su espalda y su cuello. El olor de Kei le envuelve y necesita un tiempo para recomponerse de que estar así con él es real.

—Kuroo-san… —balbucea él, deseoso de más, moviéndose para que lo llene de una buena vez. Sus brazos se enredan en su espalda otra vez y está seguro que sus músculos se marcan ante toda la fuerza que necesita para no desplomarse sobre el menor.

—Sólo Kuroo, joder —responde mientras lo penetra por completo sin poder evitarlo.

Lucha contra la sensación placentera de su calidez estrecha contra él. Kei lo abraza con más fuerza, apretando sus músculos y el sudor de ambos se mezcla, como si fueran uno, y que lo son ahora. El "Kuroo-san" que había salido de sus labios le recuerdan al Kei antiguo, y en su conciencia que todavía tiene medio limpia no le gusta sentirse más como un asalta-cunas porque bastante tiene con haberse enganchado de él cuando tenía quince años y él diecisiete, desde la primera vez que lo vio y condenándose a años de lamentarse por ello porque creía que nunca lo tendría. En cambio, ante sus pensamientos, quien le devuelve la mirada es el Kei nuevo, le pide que se mueva y entonces ve no sólo su piercing madison sino el de lengua y el que tiene en la oreja. Recuerda que hubo alguien antes que él que lo tuvo así, más de una persona que lograron verlo como él lo estaba haciendo ahora y el pensamiento lo envuelve tanto que lo embiste con fuerza, sin pensarlo, apretando los dientes, dejando un brazo junto a su cabeza y el otro apoyado en el respaldo.

El pensamiento egoísta de desear que le mire sólo a él, que lo desee sólo a él, que se entregue por completo y lo ame solamente a él le envuelve como un manto oscuro que le nubla cada pensamiento coherente que podría rescatar. Lo embiste con más fuerza, siendo rápido y completándolo. Gruñendo y gimiendo en voz muy baja, ronca, ante las sensaciones que tiene.

— _Ngh-_

— _Kei_ —suelta su nombre entre gruñidos y baja la cabeza para mordisquear su cuello, dejando chupones que luego no se borraran hasta una semana, quizás más.

Es que Tetsurou es posesivo por naturaleza y lo que es suyo desea que siga siéndolo hasta el final.

Lo muerde, lo acaricia, lo ama con todo lo que tiene.

— _Tetsurou…_

Su nombre se le escapa de los labios y Kuroo siente que algo se prende en su mente, además del cuerpo. La sensación de electricidad que le recorre podría ser equitativa a electrocutarse para morir. Kei le había llamado y él deseaba responderle. Era la primera vez que le decía su nombre y se escuchaba tan hermoso, tan magnifico en su boca que deseo que nadie más le dijera así porque sólo él podía. Ya que Kei era suyo y él era de Kei. Termina embistiéndolo con más fiereza que anteriormente, queriendo escuchar su nombre saliendo de esos labios bonitos uno y otra vez. El sillón cruje bajo su peso, está seguro que se mueve unos pocos milímetros por su culpa. El dolor que siente en su espalda ante las uñas del menor le hacen querer besarlo, y lo hace. Es entonces, cuando siente que queda poco, que baja su mano izquierda y tantea entre sus cuerpos, buscando. Cuando encuentra el miembro de Kei; húmedo y duro, lo masturba con rapidez en movimientos fuertes y fluidos.

Tsukishima gime alto en su boca y bebe aquel sonido lamiendo con su lengua tanto los dientes como sus labios. El calor es demasiado entre ambos pero no le importa, en lo absoluto, porque si tuviera que morir ahí mismo ante una explosión de emociones causadas por la unión con la persona que amaba pues que así fuera. Kuroo sólo necesita ver los piercing para que su cuerpo siga, sin detenerse, sin parar la marcha. Quiere con desesperación que lo que Kei tenga en su cabeza sea solamente él, nada más, que todo se olvide y se borre de ser necesario.

—¡A-Ah! T-Tetsurou… me… me v-vengo-

—Si —gruñe él sin parar ninguno de sus movimientos. Le mira a los ojos y ve el rojo en sus mejillas. Tiene unos ojos tan bonitos que ahora parecen encontrarse desenfocados. Le gusta esa visión. Besa su nariz—. Yo igual.

Y sólo necesita un poco más para que ambos lleguen al clímax, jadeando, gritando el nombre del otro y entregándose a ese fuego que les consume lentamente. Liberarse dentro de él le hace sentir poderoso, conquistador de lo más importante que podría existir en el universo entero. Lo besa una y otra vez, mientras sus corazones se calman y el fuego se apaga. Su mano, que antes lo masturbaba, ahora está pegajosa e incluso su abdomen se siente así. Le da igual.

Tsukki jadea como si hubiera jugado dos partidos de cinco sets seguidos.

Kuroo, en cambio, no puede evitar notar que Kei está más delgado.


End file.
